New Hire
by arienette47
Summary: Alright this is my first office fanfic. just go read it i suck with summaries.in the words of perezhilton: don't read if easily offended.


AN: okay soo I have never ever written a Office fanfic before so please be nice. Sorry if the Characters are OCC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, The Office is an NBC production. I do however own the Delilah, she is my character.Delilah I'm thinking would be played by Ellen Page. And I don't own the song either by the way. I am also sorry if you are offended by anything said here. If you are just put it in the review and I will take the story down.

* * *

TALKING HEAD: DELILAH  
Uh… so um I go to Marywood University in Scranton. I am a junior there and I needed an internship for my degree. I'm in the business and managerial science program. I applied here and they hired me... obviously… Okay this is weird. Do I really have to do this? Cause this isn't what I signed up for.

--------------------  
TALKING HEAD: JIM  
Yeah we just got a new hire Delilah Jackson, she's gonna intern here for a while, whether it be for her full semester or until Michael alienates her we're not sure yet. (smirks)

**Sales**

Michael: Hey there Delilah! Oh haha! What's it like in New York City?

Delilah: (stares at him blankly) Don't, just don't…

Michael: Um okay… well we are gonna put you at Karen's old desk so you're right in the middle of all the action!

Delilah: great… uhhh am I gonna have a keyboard?

(shot of desk there's a monitor but that's it)

Michael: That's your first task here at Dunder-Miflin! A Scavenger hunt! There's a clue here somewhere…

OPENING CREDITS

TALKING HEAD: DWIGHT  
I don't know why anyone would degrade themselves with being an intern. Their job is lower on the tolidum pole then receptionist. That means I respect her less then I do Pam. But anyone that is willing to date Jim Halpert I have no respect for. So basically I will respect the intern equally as I do the receptionist here. Which is not at all.

**Conference Room**

(Everyone is sitting on one side of the room and Delilah is sitting on the other by herself. Michael is standing in the middle)

Michael: So we are here today to welcome our newest member to our family! Delilah.

Andy: Michael? Why is Delilah sitting in a chair why isn't she on top of the table?

Michael: Well because she isn't our equal she's just the intern. She's lucky she is even in a chair. She is like the family dog. She is already raised up from her position of sitting Indian style on the floor.

Kelly: Is that some crack about me? Cause if it is I will get Darryl up here so fast. And he will go Rodney King on your ass.

Kevin: Don't you mean he'll be like the cops on Rodney King?

Michael: Rodney King was black Kevin, just like Darryl. Duh…

TALKING HEAD DELILAH:  
So when I was in the interview with Jim, Toby and Michael I didn't understand why Jim and Toby begged me to look for another internship… but I'm starting to see why now… They are so racist here.

**  
Reception**

(Jim is standing at the desk while Pam plays free cell and Creed is making copies)

Kevin: Who wants to get in on the pool of how long Delilah's gonna stay here?

Creed: I'm in.

Kevin: No you are a sure fire reason she'll leave. You can just pick a day and go up to her and show her your four toes and she'll be out the door. I really need to have a shot to win this… I already have a promissory note going with my bookie.

Pam: I'm in.

Jim: Wow is this part of the Fancy New Beesly? Betting against a co-worker?

Pam: I feel bad for her. If I win I'm going to give her all of the money.

Jim: What is she doing?  
(Watching as Delilah walks over to the planter and pulls a note out of it.)

Pam: Michael is making her go on a scavenger hunt to find her keyboard.

Jim: Oh right I forgot that scavenger hunts were part of training.

Pam: We have got to help her.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

A/N: Okay so it wasn't that long… but I'm not finished yet. Let me know if you like it so I can continue on. Also sorry about the Rodney King joke. I don't think it was that funny but I believe that Michael would say something like that. 


End file.
